How To Have A Sayian Baby
by AShrinkingViolet
Summary: Based on a series of prompts from dA, a slice of life fluff piece about Mai and Trunks having a child.


21\. In Labour

Mai paced the bathroom for what seemed like an eternity. She waited patiently for the stick to change color. A baby. She could be having Trunks' baby. The idea filled her simultaneously with joy and a chilling fear. Mai hadn't a single maternal bone in her body, aside from the fact she thought couldn't bear children. The dragon's wish truly had reversed time.

A knock on the door roused her from her thoughts.

"Mai?"

"What?" Her voice strained.

Bra Briefs opened the door, "I thought you might like some company. I know how stressful this can be."

Her voice sounded like she was comforting a child with a sprained ankle. She sat on the edge of the tub and gazed up at a frazzled Mai.

"Trunks doesn't even know about this. Oh god, what's he going to say?"

Bra wet her lips, "I figured he didn't, considering you called us to use our bathroom. Listen, Trunks is going to freak out. All men do. My dad went to space when he found out my mom was pregnant again!"

Mai chuckled a bit, "At least I know he won't do that. You're more like your father than Trunks is."

"Really Mai, thank you," Bra rolled her eyes.

Just then, the egg timer went off signaling that Mai's three minutes were up. The raven sighed and slowly lifted the tissue paper from the test.

The unholy pink plus sign appeared before her.

She grew pale and crumbled the paper in her fist, "It's positive."

"I'm going to be an aunt! This is amazing, isn't it Mai? Mai?"

The older woman was quiet, frozen in place.

Right then, she dropped to the floor in a crumbled heap.

Mai watched her boyfriend through the crack she'd made in the doorway.

He had to know. He needed to know. No matter what his reaction would be, she needed to spit it out.

"Honey, I know you're behind the door, " Trunks said, not looking up from his work, "Come in."

Mai walked into the office with as calm a demeanor she could muster. She stood before Trunks as rigid and stiff as his clientele, "Mr.. Brief."

"Oh baby, you know I love it when you call me that. I can move all this stuff off my desk if you wanna-"

"Would you please take this seriously!?" Mai's face exploded with color.

Trunks chuckled, "Oh wow, I'm a little disappointed."

Mai wouldn't look at him. Trunks bit his lower lip.

"Mai, is something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," She said quickly.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant. I'm having your baby. I took some test and went to the doctor and everything. I'm 2 weeks along. I'm sorry."

It took Trunks a few seconds to process this information. He took in Mai's shuttering form with a far off stare.

He was going to be a father, and while that terrified him, it terrified Mai even more. He got up from his desk and hugged her tightly to him.

"Mai, why are you apologizing?"

"Because I know you wanted to wait until you got everything with Capsule Corp. on track before you had kids!"

"I know what I said. But you can't plan out your whole life," he kissed her forehead, "I'm excited and terrified."

Mai sniffled and smiled at him with teary eyes, "I am too."

"Did I hear you correctly?! I'm going to be an godfather! Just picture it, Shu! Me, Godfather Emperor Pilaf!"

The office door swung wide open, revealing a small light blue gremlin and a dog. Both were secretly plotting to use this child for pure evil.

Trunks hugged the mother of his child close and chuckled as he watched the two argue over who would be the godfather. Mai took a deep breath and snuggled into Trunk's warm chest.

Oh, how glad she was that they'd royally fucked up their wish.

A few months later, Capsule Corp. looked more like a Babies R Us. Bulma shook her head at her son's worry.

"Trunks, Mai will be fine. She's painting the nursery so we'll finally have a place to put all this stuff!" She elaborated her point by rest her hand on the child's crib.

"She needs help," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Bra and 17 are helping her, " Bulma smiled at the grandchild currently on her hip, "Meanwhile, why don't you get to know one of your nieces?"

Hipster was sat in his lap. She looked up at Trunks. The tot was growing thick black hair that matched the dark eyes she'd inherited from her maternal grandfather. She was, however, her father's child.

So when she was placed in Trunk's temporary care for about five minutes, she screamed bloody murder. In turn, this woke her twin, Victoria Secret, who had been napping in the playpen. Having been rudely interrupted, she decided to join the symphony of chaos.

Their father magically appeared, stained with pastel yellow and green from his time in the unfinished room. The android picked up his eldest, shrieking child from a confused Trunks.

"Hipster," 17 said sternly, "What does the cow say?"

"M-moo!" She sniffed.

"Mooooo!" Tori sang from her spot in the playpen.

The twins giggled and clapped their hands.

17 sat Hipster back down on the couch, "Don't toy with Uncle Trunksies emotions. You know he's fragile."

"Yes Papa," the girls said in unison.

Their grandmother snickered.

Trunks looked upon his former enemy as though he were a godsend, "How?"

17 smiled, "Practice. Believe me, you'll learn when they're acting and when they really need you."

The colorful android left behind a bewildered sayian and 2 mooing daughters.

Bulma smiled at her son and patted him on the shoulder, "You'll do fine, Trunksie."

Mai's water chooses to break in the middle of the busiest intersections of the West City.

"Trunks," she whispers so softly, it's almost inaudible, "It's time, the baby's coming."

Trunks pales and turns sharply into the direction of the hospital.

Mai screams, "I will never forgive you for this! I hate you! I hate your stupidly perfect face and stupidly perfect abs and stupidly perfect dick!"

Trunks chuckled nervously as Mai crushed his hand by her bedside. This had been going on for quite a while and his hand was getting numb.

"Just a bit longer, Mai," The doctor reappeared from between her legs, "I can see the head, just keep pushing."

"Did you hear that Mai?"

"I'm not deaf! Of course I-" She cut herself off with a blood curdling scream.

A baby's cry filled the room as Agno Briefs entered the world. He was quickly whisked away.

"Wait! No! Let me see him!" Mai cried out.

Trunks rushed to her side, "He's fine, they're just going to clean him up! "

Mai began to cry, "But I want to see him!"

Trunks coaxed her to rest.

Trunks had never seen such a perfect combination of two people before. His son was 8 pounds 20 ounces with an incredible vocal range. His lungs were functioning perfectly obviously since the boy hadn't stopped crying till now.

He had Mai's dark blue eyes, but his families pension of colorful hair. His hair was a brilliant shade of electric blue and his skin was caramel like his aunt's. Trunks watched as his Mai and their son slept soundly in the hospital cot.

This was his family and he would protect them at all costs.


End file.
